Halloween fun with the Whitlocks
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: This is a one shot of Halloween fun


Halloween fun with the Whitlock's

Author's note: Even though I wish everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the living room of our new house in Midland, Texas. I was a big house but very homey, it had ten bedrooms, plus two guest rooms, twelve bathrooms, six fireplaces, an indoor and outdoor pool, a game room, a huge library and a theater. My husband Jasper and my brother-in-law Peter we out hunting animals; Peter's wife, my sister- in-law Char and I were watching a movie because we had already hunted earlier. It was a week before Halloween which meant that the supposed scary movies were on, of course being vampires we found nothing scary except maybe the Volturi the vampire royalty of our world. Char and I were watching some lame ass movie when we heard the guys coming into the backyard, after a few minutes they came over to us.

"Hi darlin miss me?"  
"Hey Jazz and of course I missed you did you have a good hunt?"  
"Yep we did"  
I heard Peter give his greeting to Char and she returning it. The guys went up to get a shower before they came to sit with us. Twenty minutes later the both came down freshly showered and wearing clean clothes, Jazz came and sat beside me wrapping an arm around my waist and a passion filled kiss, when we pulled apart I noticed that Peter and Char was also locked in a lip battle so I turned back to Jazz and started to kiss him again. Soon though all of us broke apart from kissing our mates and Peter said

"So girls with Halloween a week away what are we gonna do?"

"Well how about a party we could invite the Cullens and the Denalis it would be good to see them again"  
"That sounds like a great idea Sug"

"Thanks Char so what do you guys think?"  
"Well knowing Alice I would say that she has already seen this and told the rest of the family about our plans"  
"Your probably right cowboy"  
"So are you gonna call them darlin?"  
"Yeah I am"

So I got up and went to the phone to call them all. The Cullens are very dear friends of ours almost like an extended family to us we have known them now for thirty years; we were up hunting in Washington when we came across them. We found out that they were animal drinkers also. They live in Forks and there coven consist of Carlisle and Esme the matriarchs of the family, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Eden and Alice and Joe. Edward, Eden and Alice had special abilities Edward could read people's minds just not mine, Eden had compulsion powers and Alice can see the future. The reason that Edward couldn't read my mind was that I was a shield. I dialed there number and after four rings Rosalie picked up the phone

"Hello Bella how is everyone?"  
"We are all fine how is everyone?"  
"Oh we are fine Emmett is getting board"  
"That's good to hear"  
"It is?"  
"Yes how would y'all like to come here to Midland and spend time with us and throw a Halloween party?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun Bella will we be wearing costumes?"

"Yes of course"  
"Well I'll have to talk to the rest of the family but I think that they will all want to come"  
"What about collage?"  
"Oh I think that we can get out of it for a week or so with no problems I mean we have gone to collage and university before so we aren't missing much"  
"That's true. So talk with the rest of them and give me a call back"  
"Alright. Who else is gonna be at the party?"  
"I was thinking of inviting the Denalis"  
"Oh that sounds great o.k. talk to you soon Bells"  
"Talk to you soon Rose"

With that we hung up the phone and I called the Denalis. They were a coven that we met in Alaska about ten years again when we went up there to hunt bears, they also knew the Cullens. There coven consists of Eleazar and Carmen, Irina and Laurent, Tanya and Erik and Kate and Josh. Unlike the Cullens there were no matriarchs in that family they were all just good friends living together. Tanya picked up the phone after five rings

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Tanya"  
"How are things"  
"Good how about there?"  
"Good also so what's up?"  
"Well we were wondering if y'all wanted to come to Midland for a Halloween party that we are throwing"  
"Cool sounds like fun can we wear costumes?"

"Yeah totally will everyone be able to make it?"  
"I think so"  
"Why don't you talk to them and then call me back"  
"O.k. sure who else will be there?"  
"The Cullens"  
"Good haven't seen them in awhile"  
"Well hopefully y'all can come"  
"Yeah hope so, bye Bella"  
"Bye Tanya"

In that coven Kate and Eleazar had the special talents. Eleazar can tell if a human or vampire has a special gift and Kate can shock a vampire or human and have them on there ass in no time at all. This coven wasn't lacking in special talents either Jazz can control the emotions of those around him, Peter just knows shit its weird his talent and of course I am a shield. I walked back into the living room and said

"There gonna call us back and let us know if they want to come"  
I knew that they had already heard with our vampire hearing but it was nice to repeat it all the same.

"So darlin what will you be for Halloween?"  
"I'm not telling it is gonna be a surprise what about y'all have you though of anything to go as?"

"Well I was thinking of going as a 70s Disco dancer"  
"That would be cool Char and of course you have to clothes still from that era so you'll just have to find them"  
"Yeah that is what I was thinkin"

"What about you Peter?"  
"Well I'm thinkin of going as a pimp"  
"Only you would think of goin as that "  
"What? I was going to go as a 60s rocker but I though pimp would be funnier"  
"Of course you would"

"What about you cowboy"  
"Well darlin I was thinkin of going as a Southern gentleman"  
"But your that already"  
"Yeah but I don't walk around looking like one"  
"Well that's true?"  
He just smirked at me and kissed my forehead. So after figuring that out we watched another movie while waiting to see if the others were going to come. I was going to be dressing up as a Southern Belle; I thought that it would be fun to dress up as that. We were watching the third movie when the phone rang; I got up to get it thinking that it was either Rose or Tanya

"Hello"

"Hey Bells"  
"Hey Rose so are you guys coming or what?"  
"Yeah we are coming we should be there by tomorrow night"  
"Great can't wait to see all of you again"  
"We can wait to see you guys again also"  
"Do all of you have a costume?"  
"Yeah we are going to pick them up soon and then drive to the airport"  
"Great let us know when you land"  
"We will see you soon"  
"See you soon"  
As soon as I hung up the phone it rang again and I knew that this time it must be Tanya

"Hey Tanya"  
"Hey Bells"  
"Are you all coming"  
"Yep we should be there in two days"  
"Great do you all have costumes?"  
"Yep we are going to pick them up before we leave"  
"Great see you in a couple of days"

"See you soon"  
I hung up the phone again and went back into the living room

"Alright guys there all coming we got a party to plan"

"Alright then lets get started" Char said

We spent the next couple of days getting everything that we would need for the party, the Cullens came and on the day before Halloween we started to decorate the house in a goth theme, there were black candles and black roses everywhere as well as gargoyle statues, skulls, crosses, caskets, dragon statues, a couple of suits of armour. We wanted a goth theme but our costumes were not going to be goth and we didn't tell the others what the theme was gonna be either. We went to get our costumes on Halloween morning knowing that the Denalis would be here before we knew it. The Cullens already had there costumes so they stayed at the house to wait for the Denalis and show them what rooms they can stay in we went to the store to get all of our costumes. I made sure to not let anyone see my Southern Belle costume. After we got all of the costumes we headed back to the house when we got there the Denalis were already there after we said a quick hello we went to our rooms to hang our costumes up we then went back down to chat with the Cullens and the Denalis. By six o' clock we all went to our rooms to get ready to have some fun. I was the only one that did go right away I wanted to make sure that the refreshments we all ready. I was lucky that we were all animal drinkers because it made it easy to get the blood. I made sure to get a verity of animal blood for all of us to drink. After making sure that we would have enough I went upstairs to Jazz and mine room and got my costume from the closet, I could tell that Jazz was in our bathroom so I went to the spare bathroom to get changed. I grabbed a shower and then I blow dried my hair after I was completely dried off I put on my black bra and panties then I stepped in to my dress. It was difficult to get in to but I did and then I added my make-up. By the time that I was done I heard that almost everyone was downstairs. There was laughing and music playing. I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way down to join the others. I was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at everyone, everyone was dressed so differently and it was funny to see them looking differently from their everyday dress. Carlisle was dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, Esme, was a beautiful witch, Rose was the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland, Em was a Caveman, Edward was a policeman, Eden was catwoman, Alice was Cleopatra, Joe was a psycho clown, Eleazar was a Roman God, Carmen was a Gypsy Princess, Irina was a Queen of Skulls, Laurent was a voodoo priest, Tanya was Batgirl, Erik was Batman, Kate was Lady Zorro and Josh was a ninja. I smiled as I saw Char and laughed when I saw Peter and then there was Jazz oh my god he look so fuckhot as the southern gentleman, I just wanted to make love to him right then and there but I knew that we couldn't. At my spike of lust Jazz turned to me and his mouth dropped open, I guess I must look good. He slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs as I started my descent. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Jazz pulled me in to him and gave me a passionate kiss and said

"Darlin you look absolutely beautiful"

I smiled and said

"Thanks Jazz I am glad that you approve"

"Oh darlin I do approve"

He took my hand and led me in to the room. I went to great everyone and complement them on there costume. Em was playing the part of the D.J. going from Halloween music to everyday music. We all danced, laugh and drank. It was a lot of fun; Em was trying to play jokes on everyone when he wasn't D. of course he didn't scare anyone but that was what made it fun. We spent the whole night partying. I knew that if we were all still human one we probably would have been asleep along time ago, and second tomorrow there would be a huge ass mess to clean up, plus also none of us can get drunk so there wasn't that worry either. I went to the backdoor to get some unneeded air; I was standing there for a few minutes when Eden walked over to me

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Eden"

"How are you?"  
"I'm good how are you?"  
"I good also"

"How is Jasper?"  
"He is well also how is Edward?"  
"Good"  
"Are you having fun?"  
"Yeah totally I'm glad that you decided to throw this party its what we all needed"  
"Well I figured that it has been along time since we all seen each other so I figured why not throw a party and see if everyone would come and I'm glad that you all were able to make it"

"I wouldn't have missed seeing you for anything in the world"  
"So how is collage going this time?"  
"Oh you know things that I already know and teachers that don't have a clue about have of the stuff that they teach"  
"Yeah I know what you mean that's why after this semester I'm gonna start on my writing career"

"Well good luck with your writing career"  
"Thanks what about you what do you want to do I'm sure that you don't want to spend the rest of your existence going to school"  
"No I bloody well don't want to go to school forever. I am also thinking of becoming a writer"

"Oh maybe we can work together on our writing careers"  
"Yeah that sounds like a plan"  
"Great so we will figure out what to do after"  
Eden smiled at me, we stood there just enjoying the cold October night and looking up at the bright full moon. To me it didn't matter how many times I saw in my lifetime a full moon it would always be amazing to me. I soon felt two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I knew that Jazz had got board without me. I looked over and saw that Edward also had his arms wrapped around Eden's waist. I leaned back in to Jazz and just inhaled his sweet scent. He smelled like cinnamon and whiskey, I saw Edward and Eden slip away from us.  
"What are you thinkin about darlin?"  
"You, how beautiful the moon looks and how I am glad that all of our friends are hear with us"  
"I am glad also that they are here also, it's been to long without seeing them. As for the moon being beautiful I don't think that it has anything in beauty compared to you"

"Aww Jazz you also know what to say to make me swoon"

"Well darlin it's the truth you are so beautiful that nothing compares"  
"Well there is one thing that compares to me beauty"  
"Oh yeah and just what is that?"  
"How beautiful you are"  
"Ha yeah right with all my scares I am anything but beautiful"  
"Jazz how many times do I have to tell you, those scares are what made you the man that you are today you are strong because what you had to go through to get to where you are today and to me"  
"I know you tell me that all the time"  
"And one day I hope that you listen to me"  
"I do listen but sometimes it's hard to believe"  
"Well believe it cowboy because it's true and I'm gonna tell you for the rest of our existence"

"Yes ma'am"  
He turned me around and leaned over to captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt his tongue move across my lower lip, I moaned and opened my mouth for his tongue to enter. He explored my mouth and I fisted my hands in the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss. We were lost in our own world which happened every time that we kissed. We both heard someone clearing there throat and then someone being smacked. I figured that it must have been Em clearing his throat and Rose slapping him. With a sigh we broke apart from each other but Jazz placed a couple of quick kiss on my lips and whispered

"I love you so much Mrs. Whitlock"  
"I love you so much also Mr. Whitlock"

He kissed my forehead and we walked back to the rest of the group. It was another great Halloween and I couldn't wait for Christmas to get everyone together again.

Author's note: This is only a one shot I won't be going any farther. Please review thanks.


End file.
